Birth of a Bounty Hunter
by TheFireBro
Summary: Michael is the last human alive on earth. After 2 and a half years of being trapped on a hostile planet, the Republic comes to his aid. Michael must start a new life in a new Galaxy and try to survive as he searches for his own path in this Galaxy far, far away.


Chapter 1.

A slow but cool breeze flows through my hair, my eyes open slowly to see the face of a girl smiling down upon me. I smile back as realise that my head is resting on her lap and her hands are caressing my face. I look to my right and see the shimmering surface of a lake next to us. I sit up let her rest her head against my shoulders. There's a forest to our back as we face the lake. I let out a very calm and serene sigh as I let warm rays of the sun shine down upon my face. I look down upon to the girl who is resting her head against me. Her eyes are closed and she's calmly breathing. I move my hand to place a lock of her brown hair behind her ear and she nudges closer to me. I calmly smile and look up to the sky, enjoying every part of this beautiful moment. I begin to yawn slowly and my eyes begin to droop…

My eyes slowly begin to open and I look up to the roof of a cave. I groan as reality begins to set in and the dream of a past life retreats. I wipe the tears that had formed in my eyes away and slowly sit up. I look down at my wrist computer and check the time. It was about 8 o'clock and already I could already feel the heat of the sun. I crawled out of the cave and dawn from to the small clearing which had become my home over the last 2 and a half years. I walked over to the river and washed hands and then my face trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. I walk over to the trees and sit down and begin checking my wrist computer. *S.O.S transmission operation 100%, no response detected* I sigh and slowly close my eyes and listen to the beating of my heart. For 2 and half years I have sent out that S.O.S to the so called Republic and so far not a word.

I sit next to that tree for about half an hour before I finally decide to get going. I check to make sure I have all of my gear accounted for: both my pistols? check, energy machete? check, wrist computer? check, sniper rifle, check. I begin to walk through the forest and towards the separatist base which was set up a few kilometres from where I was. I had become quite familiar with this base over the years as I had been forced to steal supplies and equipment from it to stay alive. The separatists had come from the stars and slaughtered all of humankind. I was the last that I knew of and I didn't plan on changing that fact anytime soon. I finally show up to my favorite vantage point and pull my rifle over my shoulder. I stare through the scope for a few hours analyzing the base. It is something I have grown used to doing as I no longer had much else to do besides keeping track of my enemies. And as usual not much had changed, the droids continued their repetitive routes and my computer didn't pick up much communication that was out of the ordinary. Finally as the sun began to fall and the cold air began to caress my body I began to retreat back to my cave. As I walked I tried to remember the details of my dream, but to no success. I finally turned the last corner to where my camp was and was startled to see 3 people sitting around my campfire. I cautiously snuck around through the trees to get within earshot of the people. 2 of the men sitting there where wearing very similar clothing that i could only expect to be armour. The third however was wearing what looked to me as some sort of robe. As I finally got as close as I could dare to them the one in the robes stood up and looked directly at me, as if he knew I was there all along. I sprang up and made a mad dash towards the forest but 2 laser shots went straight through the trees on either side of me. I froze and raised both my hands up to the sky. "turn around," said one of the men behind me "and we will not harm you." I slowly turned around and the man in the robe stood directly in front of me. "Michael I presume?" said the man in the robe. I slowly nodded as he began looking me up and down. "We got your S.O.S and have come to take you out of here." he said with a smile. "My name is Obi-wan Kenobi " 


End file.
